


Nur ein Deal

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Für die Freiheit und Sicherheit, ein Leben ohne Sorgen und dafür mit Geld, muss Harry sich auf einen ungewöhnlichen Deal einlassen. Die Alternative wäre eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, nach der verlorenen Schlacht gegen Voldemort.
Relationships: das ist hier schwer zu beantworten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist neu und mit Abstand das Verrückteste und Schwerste, was ich je geschrieben habe. Nicht, weil der Stoff so hart ist, das ist er nicht mal. Eigentlich ist es eine eher ruhige, friedliche Story. Aber für mich ist es schwer zu schreiben, weil die Charaktere hier so komplizierte Probleme haben...

Nur ein Deal

Prolog

Blitze schossen über das Kampffeld. Menschen schrien, brüllten, liefen herum. Schmutz wurde aufgewirbelt. Von Schuhen, von Zaubern. Überall lagen Körper. Menschliche, tierische. Dazwischen Trümmer der Schule, um die herum ein erbitterter Kampf langsam aber sicher sein Ende fand.  
Doch all das sah er nicht, denn er lag reglos auf dem Rücken. Er sah nur die Wolken, die grau und dunkel über einen blauen Himmel zogen und sich langsam zu einem Wolkenfeld zusammenballten. Einzelne Regentröpfchen spritzen auf ihn herab, vermischten sich mit den Blutstropfen auf seiner Brille.  
Er fühlte sich ganz ruhig im Moment. Gefangen von einem Fluch, der so gut war, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte, konnte er nicht mehr tun als warten, bis sein Jäger zu ihm kam und es vollendete. Und er hatte kein Problem damit, wenn es endlich vorbei war. Er hatte kein Problem zu sterben. Nicht in diesem Moment. Das Grauen, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, würde ihn auf ewig verfolgen und was immer ihm bevorstand, es war sicher nicht gut. Der Tod war nicht das Schlimmste, was ein Mensch erleiden konnte.  
Als sich ein Schatten über ihn schob, eine junge Frau in sein Blickfeld trat, seufzte er innerlich. Es war wohl doch nicht vorbei, denn sie war keine Feindin. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Sie war es sicher nicht gewesen, die ihn mit einem Lähmfluch gelähmt hatte. Sie würde ihn retten und das hieß für ihn leider, dass er sich nicht dem unausweichlichen Schicksal ergeben konnte, sondern dass er kämpfen musste. Weiterkämpfen.  
Innerlich wollte er das nicht und gleichzeitig fühlte er den alten Gehorsam und das Verantwortungsgefühl siegen, welches ihm anerzogen und antrainiert worden war. Er würde natürlich tun, was man von ihm erwartete.  
Etwas besorgt nahm er wahr, wie fertig sie aussah. Die gewellten braunen Haare hingen ihr strähnig im Gesicht, verdeckten einige blutende Wunden. Als sie neben ihm auf die Knie sank, wunderte er sich. Um sie herum wurde erbittert gekämpft. Wieso befreite sie ihn nicht einfach? Es war gefährlich, sich hier auszuruhen. Dachte sie er sei tot? Weil er hier mit offenen Augen reglos lag?  
Sie senkte den Kopf, sah sich hastig um. "Es tut mir leid. Es ist deine einzige Chance. Mach es, auch wenn es erst mal entsetzlich klingt. Du hast es verdient und... du kannst nur so siegen. Hier kannst du nichts mehr gewinnen." Damit zog sie ein dünnes Tuch aus der Tasche und legte es über ihn. Sein Tarnumhang. „Überhaupt nichts.“  
Er war verwirrt. Hatte sie ihn doch gelähmt und wollte ihn jetzt verstecken? Hier, vor aller Augen, mitten auf der Wiese? Was sollte das? Und wie sollte ihm das helfen?  
Als sich schwere Schritte näherten, sprang sie auf und schoss Flüche auf die Angreifer. Unkoordinierte Flüche, hilflose Versuche, einen Kampf zu kämpfen, der viel zu groß für sie alle gewesen war. Grüne Blitze trafen sie und sie taumelte, wurde herumgeschleudert und sackte wieder auf die Knie. Für einen Moment sah er ihre Augen, ihren Blick. Sie wirkte erleichtert, bevor sie auf den Rasen kippte.  
Ihre Angreifer näherten sich ihr, stießen sie mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken, lachten und verschwanden.  
Sie lag mit dem Kopf jetzt fast direkt an seiner rechten Hand und er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nicht weinen, nicht schreien. Er konnte nur hier liegen und warten, ob ihr Plan weiter ging als bis zum Verstecken. Wenn nicht, würde er entweder durch Zufall gefunden werden, wenn er Pech hatte von den falschen Leuten oder er würde hier verdursten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wurde gerettet und hat erfahren, was sein Retter verlangt. Ihm bleibt nur eine kurze Frist, um zu entscheiden, was er eigentlich nicht entscheiden kann. Aber er will leben.

Kapitel 1: Eine schwere Entscheidung

Er war nicht verdurstet oder verhungert. Er hatte nicht mal lange genug auf dem Schlachtfeld gelegen, um sich weiter ernsthafte Gedanken machen zu können. Er war gefunden worden. Von dem Mann, der gewusst hatte, wo er lag. Also war es der Mann gewesen, für den Hermine ihn dort versteckt hatte.  
Er war gefunden und weggebracht worden. Weg zu einem Ort, wo er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sicher war. Dass er dieses Gefühl bisher nicht gekannt hatte, war ihm im Laufe der ersten Tage hier klar geworden. Am meisten in dem dem Moment, wo er erfahren hatte, warum er hier war und wie die Bedingungen aussahen, damit er weiter hier bleiben konnte. Hier und nach einer gewissen Zeit woanders.  
Denn er vertraute seinem Gegenüber. Trotz allem Hass in sechs Jahren, hatte er ihm immer vertraut, egal was der Mann gesagt hatte. Es war einfach unmöglich, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Und er hatte ihm Sicherheit versprochen und Harry glaubte ihm.  
Das Problem war der Deal.  
Ihm waren 14 Tage gegeben. 14 Tage zum Nachdenken und abwägen zwischen einer Rückkehr in sein altes Leben oder dem Annehmen des angebotenen Deals und der damit verbundenen Aussicht auf ein neues.  
14 Tage für eine Entscheidung, die er unmöglich treffen konnte. Nicht in zwei kurzen Wochen und wohl auch nicht in zwei Jahren. Doch er musste sie treffen, denn Geduld war nicht die Stärke seines 'Verhandlungspartners'.  
Sein Lohn war simpel. Sicherheit und ein freies Leben. Und er wusste, er würde das bekommen. Wenn der Mann es ihm versprach, würde er es bekommen.  
Bei Ablehnen des Deals, würde er zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht werden, binnen Sekunden in Voldemorts Hände fallen und wenn er Glück hatte, grausam sterben. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er grausam leben.  
Seine derzeitige Situation war… Luxus. Er war in einem schlossähnlichen Gebäude, einer großen Villa, ein Herrenhaus, so genau wusste er es nicht. Er war hier frei. Es gab einen Hauselfen, der sich um ihn kümmert. Der Hausherr ließ ihm so Freiraum. Und gewährte ihm Abstand von sich selbst. Doch er drängte auf eine Entscheidung.  
Hier hatte er alles, wovon er manchmal in naiven Kleinkindträumen geträumt hatte. Was er sich manchmal im Leid seines Lebens ersehnt hatte. Eine Art kleine Wohnung für sich. Eine tolle Küche, falls er selbst kochen wollte. Sogar mit Kochbüchern. Und einem Sanikasten in der Ecke, der Humor des Hausherrn. Ein großes Wohnzimmer mit Fernseher, Kamin, einem Aquarium. Ein tolles Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Himmelbett. Ein Badezimmer, was nur für ihn war. Er hatte hier Ruhe, Frieden und keinerlei Verpflichtungen. Bis auf eine…  
Er stand von seinem Bett auf, auf dem er bis jetzt gesessen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tagespropheten. Mal wieder stand was über ihn drin. Die Todesser behaupteten, er wäre tot. Lüge. Er war weg und das passte nicht ins Bild des Unbesiegbaren, wie Voldemort sich jetzt nannte.  
Mit einem Seufzen ging er ins Bad. Es war toll. Die Fliesen waren hellbraun, der Boden ähnelte einem Sandstrand. Waschbecken, Toilette, Badewanne, Dusche, alles war aus weißem Material. Alles war sauber. Das Licht, hell, blendete nicht. Magie sei Dank.  
Er schaute in den Spiegel. Die Wunden auf seinem Gesicht waren so gut wie verheilt. Sein ‚Gastgeber‘ hatte sich darum gekümmern. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Auch dafür sorgte der Mann. Würde es wohl auch weiterhin.  
Doch er sah nicht gut aus. Übernächtigt. Fertig. ‚Ich weiß, was ich von ihnen verlange‘, hatte der Mann gesagt. Doch das wusste er nicht. Er ahnte es nicht mal und wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte, dass Harry es machte.  
Eine Falle oder einen Haken an der Sache vermutete er nicht. Die Forderung war so wahnsinnig, so irrsinnig, dass es keines Hakens bedurfte. Der Preis für seine Freiheit war der Haken. Ein offensichtlicher.  
Harry sah die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen. Er schlief seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr. Anfangs hatte ihn das Runterkommen aus der Schlacht, der Angst, dem Horror und seiner Trauer so erledigt, dass er fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte. Inzwischen überwog die Angst, dorthin zurück zu müssen.  
Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Hermine. Ihre Worte, ihr verzweifelter Blick, ihr Zutun zu seinem Hiersein, das ließ ihn schwanken. Hätte er das nicht, hätte er längst abgelehnt und wäre vielleicht schon tot. Aber sie… war einverstanden gewesen. Und er war sicher, dass sie nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht den kompletten Plan gekannt. Sie hatte gemerkt, wenn jemand sie anlog, sie sah halbe Ausreden. Sie hatte sicher auf konkrete Antworten bestanden und sie hatte trotzdem mitgemacht. Sie hatte dafür ihr Leben aufgeben. Hätte sie sich mehr auf sich konzentriert, wäre sie vielleicht noch am Leben. Wobei… wäre das so gut?  
Harry hatte den Elf gefragt, wer überlebt hatte. Der Elf hatte gesagt: ‚Nur die Böse und die Verdammten.‘  
Harry hatten den Elf gefragt, ob er mit ‚Verdammten‘ die Guten meinte, die jetzt gefangen waren. Der hatte gesagt: ‚Wen sonst?‘  
Harry hatte gefragt, was mit ihnen geschah. Und er hatte keine Antwort gewollt und nur eine akzeptable bekommen. ‚Das wollen Sie nicht wissen. Vergessen Sie sie, sonst sind Sie niemals frei. Sie können niemanden retten, nur mit ihnen sterben.‘  
Harry fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen. Niemanden beweinte er. Niemanden der vielen Toten, die er gekannt hatte. Denn sie alle hatten seinen Tod auch eingeplant. Er hatte zu niemandem wirklich eine Beziehung gehabt. Nur zu Hermine. Seine einzige und beste Freundin. Er vermisste sie unendlich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, dass sie hier zu haben. Sie könnte ihm helfen.  
Seine Hände krallten sich um den Rand des Waschbeckens. Der Stein war glatt, sauber und fast weich. Magie. Dieser ganze Ort war so fast muggelnormal und voller versteckter Magie. Halb normal, halb magisch. Wie der Besitzer.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Fläschchen, was hier seit dem ersten Abend stand. ‚Trinken Sie es und schütten Sie es weg, zusammen mit Ihrem Leben‘, hatte der Mann gesagt und er meinte das todernst. Umsonst würde Harry seine Freiheit nicht bekommen. So ein Typ war er nicht. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwann mal Mitleid gehabt, aber nicht so lange Harry ihn kannte. Und nicht mit ihm.  
Der Trank in dem kleinen Gefäß war bräunlich-gräulich. Ein abgewandelter. Ein unbekannter. Aber natürlich würde er wirken.  
Hastig wandte er sich ab, lief im Bad auf und ab. Doch das half ihm nichts. Draußen ging die Tür. Er verdrehte die Augen und hielt kurz inne, ließ sich auf den Wannenrand sinken, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Doch auch das brachte ihn nichts.  
Langsam stand er wieder auf, ging zum Waschbecken zurück und blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Er sah, dass er seine Lippen zu einem festen Strich zusammen gepresst hatte.  
In Gedanken ging er wieder dieses Gespräch durch. Das Gespräch nach den unwichtigen. Nach dem Angebot, was ihn fast aus den Schuhen gehauen hatte. Das Gespräch nach dem Satz: ‚Es steht Ihnen frei, wieder zurück zu gehen.‘  
Das Gespräch, was für ihn wichtig war, weil es ihm ein wenig die Situation erklärte, in der er steckte.  
‚Wieso ich? Der Trank funktioniert doch bei jedem Menschen‘, hatte er wissen wollen.  
‚Die genetische Verwandtschaft. Es macht es leichter. Der Trank ist effektiver, hält länger. Es klappt nur bei Ihnen… ich habe es schon anders versucht.‘  
‚Sie hoffen, dass es klappt.‘  
‚Ich bin mir sicher.‘  
Diese Worte hatte er so oft gehört in den letzten zwei Wochen. Und wenn er es genau nahm… dass der Trank nicht wirkte, war nicht sein Problem. Seine Angst war, dass er wirkte.  
Als er die Flasche entkorkte, zitterten seine Finger. Er sollte es einfach versuchen. Erst mal. Wie es sich anfühlte. Er lachte bitter. Wie es sich anfühlte. Das wusste er jetzt schon. Falsch, krank, abartig. Aber… er hatte keine Wahl.  
Er war nie zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen worden, würde allein wahrscheinlich nicht klar kommen und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht den Mut, allein zu fliehen. Und er hatte nicht die Kraft, zurück zu gehen. Aber eines wollte er. Er wollte verdammt noch mal leben. Endlich leben. Und so, wie man mit ihm umgegangen war, konnte er das. Er konnte allem hier den Rücken zuwenden und gehen. Das wusste er. Hermine hätte ihn halten können, aber Hermine war tot.  
Langsam nahm er den Trank und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Wieder zögerte er. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und kippte ihn hinter.  
Einen Monat hielt er. Das war der Vorteil. Der Nachteil war, dass er die kleine Flasche leeren musste und das war eklig. Er würgte mehrfach, hatte Mühe alles zu schlucken und war froh, als er es hinter sich hatte.  
Er ließ die Flasche ins Waschbecken rutschen, taumelte zurück und ließ sich wieder auf den Wannenrand sinken. Hier wartete er. Und fühlte. Er fühlte die Veränderung. Dieser Trank war widerlich, die Verwandlung unangenehm prickelnd. Er hatte es schon zwei Mal erlebt. Doch das war ganz anders gewesen.  
Es wird länger dauern, weil es perfekter wird, hatte der Zaubertrankexperte gesagt. Perfekter. Weil sie ja genetisch eh verwandt waren. Und es stimmte, es dauerte länger. Er fühlte jede Veränderung. Und vieles davon war ihm unangenehm.  
Als es vorbei war, stand er wieder auf und trat erneut vor den Spiegel. Seine Finger, schlanker und feiner als vorher, legte sich fest um den Rand des Waschbeckens. Er keuchte, als er endlich wieder atmete. Bis jetzt hatte er die Luft angehalten.  
In ihm kämpfte Neugier und eine gewisse Sehnsucht mit der Abscheu vor dem, was er sehen würde. Langsam hob er den Blick, blinzelte und nahm seine Brille ab. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Als er in die Augen der Person im Spiegel blickte, keuchte er wieder. Ihm zitterten die Knie.  
So sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie zu sehen. Aber nicht so. Ihre Augen waren so gleich den seinen. So grün, so sanft. So voller Tränen und Angst im Moment. Ihr Gesicht war etwas schmal, ein wenig blass, umrahmt von samtweichem, rotem Haar. Er versuchte nicht zu viel vom Rest seines neuen Körper wahr zu nehmen, aber er war nun mal so anders.  
Bisher hatte er sich immer in andere Jungs bzw. in einen Mann verwandelt. Dieses Mal…  
Unsicher blickte er an sich hinab, glitt mit seinen Händen über seinen Oberkörper, fühlte die festen Brüste und gleichzeitig wurde ihm übel. Was tat er hier? Das war nicht sein Körper, es war der seiner Mom. Aber er konnte auch nicht ein Jahr darin leben, ohne sich anzusehen oder anzufassen. Er musste sich anziehen, er musste sich duschen, er musste…  
“Was ist nun?”, kam die ungeduldige Stimme von draußen. Tief und dunkel. Wie er sie hasste. “Entscheiden Sie sich.”  
Er atmete tief durch und ging zur Badezimmertür, die in sein Schlafzimmer führte. Er hatte sich entschieden. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er diese Entscheidung durchhalten sollte.  
Langsam stieß er sie auf. Vor ihm am Schrank stand Severus Snape und sortierte Wäsche ein. Er hatte sich bisher um den Haushalt gekümmert. Um diesen Teil des Haushalts. Weil er so ab und an mal diese Räume betreten konnte, ohne dass es zu aufdringlich wirkte.  
Als der Mann jetzt den Blick hob, wirkte er ungeduldig, unwirsch, genervt. So wie Harry ihn kannte. Doch in dem Moment, wo sie sich ansahen, veränderte sich seine Miene in eine Richtung, die Harry nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
“Lily”, hauchte er leise und kam auf ihn zu.  
Harry war es unheimlich, mit welch warmem Blick der Mann ihn musterte. Als er die Hand hob, wich er leicht zurück. Snape sah ihn leicht irritiert an, dann etwas sauer. “Sie wissen, dass es nicht Mom ist.”  
Snape verengte leicht die Augen zu Schlitzen. “Ja. Aber Sie könnten ja so nett sein, mich nicht ständig daran zu erinnern, Potter. Wie stehen Sie zu meinem Vorschlag?”  
“Geben Sie mir ein paar Tage. Ich muss sehen, wie ich… hiermit klar komme”, sagte er und deutete an sich hinab.  
“Sie hatten zwei Wochen.”  
“Für mich ist das nicht gerade leicht”, schnauzte Harry den Mann an, mit der wütenden, kraftvollen Stimme seiner Mom. Und vielleicht war es genau das, ihre Stimme, die Snape ruhig hielt.  
Der Mann atmete tief durch. “Gut. Eine Woche. Testen Sie es einfach. Aber der Deal gilt nur komplett. Sie wissen, was ich will.” Wieder sah Snape ihn an, wieder huschte ein glückliches Lächeln über seine Lippen, bevor er sich abwandte und das Zimmer verließ.  
Ja, er wusste, was Snape wollte. Neben dem Wunsch, Lily Potter, geborene Evans, noch mal zu sehen. Ein Wunsch, den Harry nachfühlen konnte. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich ausnahmsweise mal ähnlich.  
Im nächsten nicht. Snape wollte ein Kind. Ein Kind von seiner Jugendliebe. Ein Kind von der Frau, die er jahrelang geliebt hatte, auch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie längst gestorben war. Und da diese Verwandlung mit Vielsafttrank im Körper ganz schön viel Unruhe stiftete, brauchte er einen nahen, genetischen Verwandten. Weil der Trank hier eben viel weniger Unruhe stiftete und ein Baby so nicht so gefährdet war.  
Snape wollte sein Wunschkind von seiner Wunschfreundin. Und Harry sollte es austragen. Das war der Deal. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das packen sollte. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Sex, schon gar nicht als Frau. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht mit Snape ins Bett gehen. Und er wollte nicht ein Jahr hier mit ihm leben, im Körper seiner Mutter. Was er aber müsste, wenn er den Deal einging. Denn eine Rückverwandlung während einer Schwangerschaft war tödlich für das Baby.  
Er wollte nicht sein Halbgeschwisterchen austragen, für das er gleichzeitig die Mutter sein würde. Das war… krank.  
Doch Snape war ein guter Magier, ein sehr intelligenter Mann und er hatte ihm die Freiheit versprochen. Die Freiheit für ein Kind. Er hatte den Mordanschlag von Voldemort überlebt, dank seiner guten Vorplanung, hatte ihn gerettet. Er hatte ihm Unterricht und Hilfe angeboten. Geld und ein Leben ohne Sorgen. Wo immer auf der Welt er leben wolle, es musste nur außerhalb Europas sein.  
Doch all das hätte ihn nicht überzeugt, sich auf diesen Plan einzulassen. Es hätte nicht gereicht, ihn seine Skrupel überwinden zu lassen.  
Aber da war noch Hermine.  
Snape hatte sie eingeweiht. Das hatte sie ihm in einem Brief geschrieben, den sein Lehrer ihm gegeben hatte. Ein Brief, wo sie ihm Mut machte und ihm einen Ratschlag gab. Er sollte leben. Das, was sie ihm auch während der Schlacht zugeflüstert hatte. Sie hatte es gewusst und sie hatte ihn in Snapes Hände gegeben. Das hieß für Harry, dass ein kluges Mädchen wie Hermine in diesem merkwürdigen Plan von Snape auch die größte Chance für ihn sah. Dass sie in dieser kranken Welt mit der Idee leben konnte, die Snape ihr wohl offen erklärt hatte. Sicher hatte Hermine sie lange überdacht, Möglichkeiten abgewogen, wie Harry anders entkommen könnte. So war sie immer gewesen. Aber sie hatte keine gefunden, denn er war jetzt hier. Mit ihrem Segen. Durch ihre Hände.  
Und wenn Hermine damit hatte leben können… vielleicht konnte er es ja auch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Verwandlung hat muss Harry sich langsam mit dem Abfinden, was er jetzt ist und mit dem, was Snape von ihm will. Doch das ist nicht so leicht, wie der Ex-Lehrer das glaubt und erwartet. Auch nicht für den.

Kapitel 2: Herantasten

Harry stand immer noch in seinem Schlafzimmer, versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu sehr den neuen Körper zu fühlen in dem er steckte und wünschte sich im selben Moment, sich selbst in den Arm nehmen zu können. Er vermisste seine Mom so schrecklich und jetzt auf diese Weise mit ihr verbunden zu sein, machte ihn fertig. Und gleichzeitig…   
Snapes weicher Blick, wie er ihn angesehen hatte. Sie. Lily. So hatte er Snape nie wahr genommen. So menschlich. So weich. So echt. Wenn diese Seite wirklich da war in dem strengen, griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer und Spion, wie hatte er nur an der Seite von Voldemort überleben können?  
Unsicher öffnete er den Schrank. Hier hingen Sachen, die ihm jetzt passen würden. Jeans, Blusen, Pullover, Unterwäsche. Unsicher streifte er seine Sachen ab, die jetzt nicht mehr richtig saßen. Seine Boxershorts ließ er an. Er schluckte, als er einen der BHs in die Hand nahm. Hastig legte er ihn weg.   
„Niko“, rief er und nahm hastig einen Pullover. Er hielt ihn vor sich, als der Elf erschien. „Ich… kann mit diesen BHs nicht umgehen“, sagte er.   
Der Elf nickte und deutete auf ein Fach. „Dort drin liegen Sport-BHs. Die zieht man sich über wie ein Hemd, nur dass sie eben kürzer sind. Mister Snape dachte sich, dass das für Sie einfacher ist.“  
„Danke. Du kannst wieder gehen.“  
Der Elf nickte und verschwand. Harry ließ den Pullover fallen und nahm einen der sogenannten Sport-BHs aus dem Schrank. Hastig streifte er ihn sich über. Na gut, das ging durch. Er saß angenehm und war schnell anzuziehen. Eilig zog er sich den Pullover und die Jeans über. Unsicher sah er sich im Spiegel an, der hier im Raum stand. So hatte seine Mom also ausgesehen am Ende ihrer Schulzeit. Unsicher strich er sich durch die roten Haare. Sie waren weich. Er lächelte. Dieser Punkt war vielleicht ganz okay. Dass er seine Mom jetzt immer sehen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Er lächelte sich selbst zu und sah das Lächeln seiner Mom. Sein Bauch kribbelte vor lauter Freude. Wie lange er hatte er sich gewünscht, das sehen zu dürfen.   
Ging es Snape auch so? Hatte er sich das auch gewünscht? Lily Evans wieder mal lächeln zu sehen? Er hatte sie offenbar wirklich geliebt. Diese Sehnsucht verstand Harry und er war dem Mann deshalb auch nur mäßig böse. Er wusste, was Sehnsucht bedeutete. Aber dass er die Sehnsucht von Snape ausbaden musste…   
Er ging langsam zur Tür und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Seit er hierher gekommen war, hatte er seine Räume nicht verlassen, obwohl Snape ihm, wenn auch ein wenig unwillig, gesagt hatte, dass er sich völlig frei bewegen konnte, bis auf den zweiten Stock, wo es eine magische Sperre gab, hinter der seine Privaträume lagen.   
Er schaute den Flur runter, der links zu einem großen Raum führte, in dem sich die Treppe nach unten befand, gleichzeitig eine Sitzecke an einem Kamin und Türen zu anderen Teilen des Hauses.   
Er durfte sich frei bewegen. Er durfte den Garten nutzen. Snape hatte sogar Rennbesen und Harry durfte über dem Anwesen fliegen. Und es war groß genug dafür.   
Langsam ging er nach draußen. Snape war im Garten beschäftigt. Da er wohl kein leidenschaftlicher Gärtner war, baute er eher Zutaten für Zaubertränke an. Er schaute hoch, als er sich beobachtet fühlte und wieder wurde sein Blick weich.   
Harry ging zu ihm. „Wo sind wir hier?“  
„In Irland, weit im Süden des Landes. Das Haus ist vollkommen versteckt, niemand weiß, dass es existiert.“  
Es schien Snape wichtig, dass er sich hier sicher fühlte. Unsicher deutete er an sich hinab. „Danke für die Sachen.“  
„Wenn Sie was anderes wollen oder brauchen, besorge ich es. Ich bin jetzt davon ausgegangen, was Lily gefallen hat.“  
„Es ist okay.“ Unsicher schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, fühlte dabei seine Beine und zog sie wieder raus. „Was machen Sie da?“  
„Kräuter anbauen, eher ernten. Für Zaubertränke. Wobei die hier alle auch für Essen nutzbar sind.“  
Harry nickte und sah ihm zu, als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. „Sagen Sie mir, dass es auch für Sie nicht leicht ist.“  
Snape schaute nicht hoch. Aber er sagte leise: „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nicht so eiskalt wie Sie glauben.“  
„Das weiß ich, Professor Snape. Wären Sie es, würde ich das hier nie in Erwägung ziehen, weil ich dann annehmen müsste, dass ein Kind in Ihrer Nähe erfrieren würde.“ Er sah ihn ernst an, als Snape den Blick langsam wieder hob. „Ich kenne Sie nicht. Ich kenne einen widerwärtigen Mann, der mich mein Schülerleben lang fertig gemacht hat, seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin und wo ich nie verstanden habe, woher der Hass kam. Ich weiß, dass dieser Mann Dumbledore dabei geholfen hat, mich zu schützen, aber gleichzeitig auf meinen Tod vorzubereiten. Was ist wahnsinnig dreist finde, mir so eine Bürde aufzuerlegen, aber egal. Es ist eher Dumbledores Versagen, nicht Ihres. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das Schicksal des Landes nicht so wichtig ist, wie Ihr eigener Wunsch. Immerhin sorgen Sie dafür, dass Voldemort...“ Er stockte erschrocken.  
„Der Zauber ist weg von Ihnen. Sie können seinen Namen sagen.“  
„Sie sorgen dafür, dass Voldemort unsterblich bleibt. Sie haben meine Mission unterbrochen. Den Krieg beschleunigt.“  
Snape stand jetzt auf. „Er ist nicht unsterblich. Er kann nicht getötet werden, aber er wird alt und sterben. Er kann krank werden und sterben. Diese Horkruxe, die noch da sind, schützen nur sein Leben, wenn man den Körper gewaltsam zerstört oder ihn gewaltsam umbringt. Nur dann werden sie aktiviert. Irgendwann ist er weg. Und wenn die Leute so ein Problem mit ihm haben, sollen sie sich was einfallen lassen.“  
Das sah Harry genauso. Nur hatte er es nie gewagt, es auszusprechen. Er hatte geschluckt und das getan, was man von ihm verlangt hatte. Es tat ihm gut, es aus Snapes Mund zu hören, dass der auch so empfand. Trotz jahrelangen Mitwirkens in diesem Irrsinn. Mitwirken auf beiden Seiten. „Ich bin mein Leben lang misshandelt und ausgenutzt worden. Sie auch, oder? Deshalb wollen Sie jetzt so egoistisch Ihre Wünsche durchsetzen.“  
„Ja“, sagte der Mann ruhig. „Aber ich denke, dieses Mal kriegen Sie einen guten Preis.“  
„Einen sehr guten...“ Er ging ein Stück weg. „Wenn ich das wirklich machen sollte, was Sie wollen… was ich im Moment nicht glaube, dass ich das hin bekomme… was ist, wenn ich das Kind mal sehen will?“  
„Ich werde Großbritannien verlassen. Ich will nach Südamerika. Wenn Sie auch in die Gegend ziehen, steht Treffen nichts im Weg. Ich werde Ihnen den Kontakt nicht verwehren. Wie gesagt, ich bin kein eiskaltes Monster.“  
Harry nickte leicht und ging in den Garten, während Snape sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Er war jetzt ein wenig ruhiger. Sie waren nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler, auch wenn sie sich immer noch mit ‚Professor‘ und ‚Potter‘ anredeten. Über kurz oder lang würden wohl ‚Severus‘ und ‚Harry‘ draus werden. Er hoffte auf kurz, denn er war so verwirrt von allem, was gerade um ihn herum geschah, dass er eine Vertrauensperson brauchte. Und hier war nur eine.  
Aber Snape schien wirklich ein offener Mensch zu sein. So offen, wie er früher mit seinem Hass gegen ihn war, so offen war er jetzt mit Erklärungen und Angeboten. Harry empfand es als angenehm, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte einfach nicht ständig das Gefühl, sich verstellen zu müssen.   
Langsam lief er durch das Gras, über Wege, vorbei an Blumenbeeten, Bänken, einem kleinen See. Er hatte sich zu warm angezogen, aber im Schlafzimmer war ihm kalt gewesen. Hier draußen fiel ihm wieder auf, dass gerade der Herbst angebrochen war.   
Er erreichte einen Bereich mit Obstbäumen. Ein Apfelbaum stand hier, ein Birnenbaum, ein Pfirsichbaum. An hölzernen Wänden oder wie immer man es nannte, rankten Beerensträucher emport. Sogar eine Weinrebe.   
Er pflückte sich eine der Weintrauben, doch sie war ziemlich sauer. Der Apfel, den er vom Baum holte, war süß und lecker. „Niko“, rief er und der Elf erschien. „Ist das eigentlich okay, wenn ich dich mit Fragen nerve?“  
„Sie nerven nicht, Mister Potter. Mister Snape hat mich gebeten, für Sie da zu sein. Er sieht ein, dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, ihn als normalen Menschen zu sehen nach den letzten Jahren. Er weiß, wie er sich verhalten hat.“ Der Elf lächelte. „Er ist ein ehrlicher Mensch, auch zu sich selbst. Das werden Sie merken.“  
Harry lächelte. „Er hat auch gute Dinge getan. Fachlich, als Lehrer, war er gut. Und ich habe nicht vergessen, dass er mich vor Lupin beschützt hat, unter Einsatz seines Lebens. Aber er war mir gegenüber immer sehr kalt und gemein. Und ich war ein Kind. Er war erwachsen und mein Lehrer.“  
„Das galt nicht ihnen, Mister Potter. Das galt Ihrem Vater. Natürlich hat er sich völlig falsch verhalten, einem Kind gegenüber. Extrem unangemessen für einen Erwachsenen und einen Lehrer. Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Mister Snape hat Ihre Mutter unendlich geliebt. Dieses Haus, dieses Anwesen, das ist für sie. Lily Evans war nie hier, aber er hat das alles für sie angelegt. Er kannte sie. Es hätte ihr gefallen. Er konnte Ihren Vater nicht ausstehen und Sie… sind das Produkt der Liebe der beiden. Er hat sich gehen lassen.“  
Harry sah sich um. „Es ist wundervoll hier. Ich liebe den Garten und das Haus ist schön. Warm. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Mom gefallen hätte.“  
„Es entspricht dem, wie Sie normalerweise aufgewachsen wäre, hätte es Voldemort nicht gegeben.“  
„Aber es gab ihn und Dad war dämlich und wollte kämpfen.“  
„Ja. Er war kein sehr schlauer Mann. Dafür umso gehorsamer. Ein guter Soldat.“  
„Wieso hat Mom ihn gewählt?“  
„Weil Mister Snape ein Todesser wurde. Sie hat lange an ihm fest gehalten. Viel länger als die meisten Menschen glaubten. Aber irgendwann hat sie sich von ihm abgewandt. Gerade zu der Zeit, als er zu Dumbledore übergelaufen ist.“ Der Elf seufzte. „Es ist ein Drama. Man sollte es aufschreiben.“  
Snape tat ihm ein wenig leid. „Wieso hat er es ihr nicht gesagt?“  
„Um sie zu schützen. Um ihr Kind zu schützen. Er ist kein böser Mensch, aber er hat viel Leid erfahren und durfte niemals er selbst sein. Immer musste er schauspielern. Es hat ihn hart gemacht. Er hat sich zum Teil selbst verloren. Sie kennen ihn nicht, Mister Potter und seine Forderung überlagert im Moment all Ihr Denken. Wenn ich es mir erlauben darf, Ihnen einen Rat zu geben, dann lernen Sie ihn kennen. Kommen Sie hier an. Legen Sie die Vergangenheit beiseite und versuchen Sie, ein wenig unvoreingenommen auf ihn zuzugehen. Nutzen Sie die Hilfe, die er Ihnen geben kann und wird. Reden Sie. Nutzen Sie die Chance, weiter von ihm zu lernen. Nicht nur Hogwarts-Schulstoff. Er ist sehr gebildet.“  
„Wie soll ich hier ankommen, wenn er mir droht, mich Voldemort auszuliefern, wenn ich nicht mitspiele in seinem Plan?“, fragte Harry ein wenig ärgerlich.  
„Auch wenn er das nicht weiß, aber das wird er nicht. Er könnte es gar nicht.“  
Eine Weile schwieg er. Aber er glaubte das nicht, solange Snape es ihm nicht selbst sagte. Deshalb kam er auf das andere Thema zurück. „Das weiß ich, Niko. Dass er gebildet ist. Ich habe ihn für einen Arsch gehalten, aber sicher nie für dumm. Oder unehrlich. Oder schwach. Ich… bewundere ihn. Aber die letzten sechs Jahre waren hart. Die Jahre davor waren hart...“   
Der Elf strich ihm über den Unterarm. „Mister Potter, hören Sie auf zu denken. Kommen Sie hier an. Lernen Sie, sich damit abzufinden, dass die Vergangenheit vorbei ist. Wenn Sie es wollen und zulassen können, wird Mister Snape Ihnen eine schöne Zukunft schenken. Aber er wird auf dem Deal bestehen. Er sehnt sich so sehr nach einer Familie...“ Der Elf senkte den Blick. „Es ist fast ein Wahn.“  
„Ich verstehe das. Diese Sehnsucht kenne ich.“ Er sah den Elf an. „Du kannst seine Sehnsucht fühlen, oder?“  
„Ja. Und es tut weh. Sie mögen von ihm halten, was Sie wollen. Aber Sie können sich sicher sein, dass das Kind es gut bei ihm haben wird. Er hat so viel Liebe in sich.“  
„Auch das weiß ich. Ich weiß nicht woher, aber ich weiß es.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Er meinte, die Zeugung muss natürlich von Statten gehen, womit er meinte, er will Sex. Wieso?“  
„Erstens sehnt er sich nach dem Gefühl, mit Lily Evans zu schlafen. Das ist eine sehr menschliche Regung. Und zweitens ist es notwendig, dass die Spermien sich sehr, sehr schnell mit Ihrem Körper verbinden. Sonst funktioniert es nicht. Sie sind genetisch nun mal ein Mann und keine Frau, auch nicht mit dem Vielsafttrank. Eine künstliche Befruchtung ist extrem unsicher. Und drittens glaubt er tatsächlich, dass ein Kind, was mit Liebe und Zuneigung gezeugt wird, ein glücklicheres Kind ist.“  
„Liebe und Zuneigung? Er wird nicht mit meiner Mom schlafen, sondern mit mir.“  
Der Elf presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Normalerweise darf ich das nicht sagen, weil es Elfen verboten ist, negative Dinge über ihre Herrschaften zu sagen, aber Mister Snape hat mir ausdrücklich erlaubt, offen auf Ihre Zweifel und Fragen zu antworten. Er hat sich hier übernommen. Er glaubt, alles zu kontrollieren und im Griff zu haben, aber er hat sich übernommen. Er wird dem Wunsch treu bleiben, er will dieses Kind, aber er hat große Probleme, Sie und Ihre Mutter auseinander zu halten.“  
„Aber ich bin nicht Mom“, sagte Harry leise. „Egal wie sehr er sich das wünscht, ich bin nicht Mom. Mom ist tot. Und er bringt mich in eine beschissene Lage. Auch weil ich mit dem Tod von Mom nie wirklich abgeschlossen habe und jetzt… das hier.“ Er deutete an sich hinab.  
„Das wird er noch lernen müssen. Er hat noch Probleme, Sie zu sehen. Auch das wird er lernen müssen. Ebenso Geduld. Er hat einen Zeitplan im Kopf, der niemals funktionieren kann.“  
Harry fühlte sich wohl mit dem offenen Elf. Er hoffte nur, dass Snape ihm nicht böse war. Dass Niko keinen Ärger kriegen würde. „Woher hat er die Haare von Mom für den Trank?“, fragte er weiter.   
„Das mag jetzt komisch klingen, aber von ihr. Sie hat sie ihm gegeben. Eine Strähne. Weil er ihre Haare geliebt hat. Sie ahnen nicht, wie schwer es ihm fällt, Sie anzusehen, ohne Sie berühren zu dürfen. Oder diese Gabe von ihr für den Trank für Sie aufzubrauchen. Es ist das Einzige, was er von ihr noch hat, neben seinen Erinnerungen.“   
„Dann muss ich mich doch relativ zeitnah entscheiden. Die Haare reichen nicht ewig.“  
„Ein wenig Zeitdruck ist schon da“, gab der Elf zu.  
Harry grübelte und runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „Moment… Heißt das, Mom und Snape waren mal ein Paar? Sie waren zusammen? Willst du mir das damit sagen mit deinen Andeutungen?“  
„Das soll er Ihnen selbst erzählen. Das muss er sogar. Sich zu öffnen, ist nicht seine Stärke. Aber wenn er will, dass Sie beide ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufbauen, muss er Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, in seine Seele zu schauen. Und er muss Sie kennen lernen. Sie sind nicht Ihre Mutter und nicht Ihre Vater.“  
Das sah er auch so. „Er ist aber auf keinen Fall mein Vater, oder?“  
„Nein. Das hat er getestet.“  
Niko verschwand und Harry blieb grübelnd zurück. Wenn Snape es getestet hatte, dann hatte er definitiv was mit Lily Evans gehabt und zwar auch noch zu der Zeit, als sie schon Lily Potter geworden war. Das war ja mal eine Erkenntnis. Allerdings zeigte ihm das auch, dass seine Mom sehr an Snape gehangen hatte. Er konnte doch kein schlechter Mensch sein, wenn seine Mutter ihn so geliebt hatte und ihn nicht hatte gehen lassen können. Sie war ja dann auf jeden Fall auch noch mit ihm im Bett gewesen, als er schon lange zu den Todessern gehört hatte.   
Er seufzte. Das war so kompliziert, diese ganzen Beziehungsdinge und er wollte das doch gar nicht genau wissen, musste es aber wohl. Wo war er hier nur rein geraten? Er sah sich um, als er den Apfel aufgegessen hatte, entdeckte einen Komposthaufen in einer Ecke und brachte den abgeknabberten Rest hin. Dann ging er wieder zu Snape.   
„Professor, wieso haben Sie uns zurück geholt. Dumbedore wollte, dass wir die Horkruxe vernichten, aber Sie haben unsere Reise unterbrochen. Sehr schnell sogar. Wir waren doch nur zwei Wochen unterwegs.“  
„Weil es nichts gebracht hätte. Die Schlange ist ein Horkrux, Sie sind einer. Wer weiß, wie viele es noch gibt. Dumbledore ist von einem verführt worden und vergiftet. Kinder danach suchen zu lassen ist… verantwortungslos. Ich habe den Auroren die ganze Sache übermittelt. Alle Erkenntnisse von Dumbledore. Sollen die sich um den Rest kümmern.“ Er senkte leicht den Blick. „Außerdem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass Sie sterben.“  
„Und Sie meinen, die lassen mich in Ruhe? Die Auroren. Leute, die glauben, dass mein Tod sie von Voldemort befreit. Hirnlose Fanatiker beider Seiten. Sie wollen Voldemort vernichten und viele glauben, ich halte ihn am Leben.“  
„Ich kann Sie in einem geschützten Haus unterbringen, so lange der Dunkle Lord lebt. Sie müssen bedenken, der Mann ist schon ziemlich alt, auch wenn man es Dank seiner neuen Erscheinung nicht sieht. Der wird irgendwann auch das Zeitliche segnen und dann haben Sie Ruhe.“ Er deutete zu einer Pumpe. „Bringen Sie mir bitte mal die Kanne.“  
Harry tat es. „Es ist heiß heute.“  
„Wir haben Mitte September, Mister Potter. Da kommt das vor.“ Er nahm die Kanne an sich, musterte ihn kurz, wieder mit diesem weichen Blick.   
Harry erwiderte ihn. „Ich wünschte, Sie hätten mich mal so angesehen. Mich, den Schüler von Ihnen. Nur halb so wie jetzt. Einfach… ein wenig netter.“ Damit ging er nach drinnen. 

Ja, es war Mitte September und Harrys 7. Schuljahr lief. Dank Snapes Eingreifen in die Horkruxsuche, hatte er die von Dumbledore wohl für später geplante Schlacht vorgezogen. Und jetzt war alles vorbei, Voldemort regierte und alles lief wieder einen halbwegs normalen Weg.   
Nur ohne ihn und viele andere. Hogwarts war im Umbau begriffen. Voldemort setzte die Lehrer ein, leitete die Schule selbst. Er wollte dort nicht mehr sein, aber er wollte gern einen Abschluss. Gern auch ohne Prüfung, aber mit dem Wissen, dass er alles konnte, was er können musste. Er wollte nicht dumm sein. Ungebildet.   
Snape und er waren vorrangig Lehrer und Schüler. Vielleicht sollten sie auf dem Weg erst mal weitermachen? WG-Partner, Unterricht. Vielleicht mit weniger Altlasten von früher. Niko hatte Recht. Neu kennen lernen. Snape war ein guter Lehrer. Ihm aus dem Weg gehen, brachte nichts. Er musste sich mit ihm auseinander setzen. Und er brauchte ihn.   
Harry ging hoch in den ersten Stock, wo er wohnte. Am Flurfenster blieb er stehen und schaute runter zu Snape, der immer noch arbeitete. Der Anblick war neu. Immer noch Snape. Aber nicht im Umhang. Der Mann trug einfache, zerschlissene Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm sah Harry bis hier oben. Aber auch den leicht verzweifelten Blick, als der Mann mit Niko redete.   
Niko war offen, freundlich. Er war nicht mit Arbeit überhäuft, sondern war für Snape offenbar eine Art Freund. Ein Gesprächspartner. Er respektierte den Elf und vertraute ihm bedingungslos, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Harry gab zu, dass er neugierig war, diesen Severus Snape kennen zu lernen. Den Mann, den seine Mom offenbar mal geliebt hatte. Den sie gekannt hatte.  
Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer und zog den viel zu warmen Pullover aus. Er war nur leicht, aber trotzdem für die Witterung viel zu warm. Eilig nahm er sich ein T-Shirt und streifte es sich über. Als er sich im Spiegel ansah, erschrak er. Es war figurbetont. Es zeigte viel Weiblichkeit. Er zog es schnell wieder aus und griff sich eine bunte Bluse. Er schlüpfte hinein, sah sich wieder im Spiegel an. Sie verdeckte seine Rundungen eher. Das war besser. So fühlte er sich wohler.   
Dieser Punkt… daran würde er noch zu knabbern haben. Er schaffte es kaum, sich anzusehen. Das Gesicht war okay. Der Rest vom Körper nicht. Er fühlte einen leichten Ekel, wenn er daran dachte, sich anfassen zu müssen. Beim Duschen. Wenn er auf die Toilette musste. Er ekelte sich nicht vor dem Körper seiner Mutter, aber er wollte gewisse Stellen auch nicht berühren. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde er seine Mom anfassen. Er seufzte leise. Nicht nur Snape musste lernen, dass Harry und Lily nicht ein und dieselbe Person waren, auch wenn Harry wie sie aussah. Er musste das auch lernen.  
Er sah im Spiegel, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe ins Weißliche wechselte. Ihm wurde wirklich schlecht bei der Vorstellung sich anfassen zu müssen.   
Ihm fehlte hier auch einfach Bildung. Er wusste, dass Frauen Brüste hatten und eine Vagina. Aber viel mehr wusste er nicht über sie. Er hatte noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen. Mit Hermine hatte er nie über intimere Dinge gesprochen. Er hatte sich nicht reif genug dafür gefühlt, hatte an einer Freundin kein Interesse gehabt. Und Unterricht in die Richtung gab es nicht in Hogwarts. An seinem neuen Körper etwas ausprobieren, allein die Vorstellung erzeugte Übelkeit. Snape hatte ihm eine Woche gegeben, um sich dran zu gewöhnen. Dann wollte er ein definitives Ja zu seinem Plan. Vielleicht direkt eine Umsetzung? Das war viel zu wenig Zeit. Er war ein Mensch und total überfordert in Situationen, wo er zu sehr nachdachte.   
Er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. „Niko, Niko, Niko“, sagte er immer wieder, bis der Elf erschien.   
„Ich bin ja hier, Mister Potter. Entschuldigung. Mister Snape sprach mit mir.“ Der Elf seufzte. „Im Moment wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mich aufteilen.“  
„Tut mir leid.“  
„Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht. Selbst er sieht ein, dass Ihre Gefühle vorgehen. Darum hat er mich sofort entlassen. Er hält sich für stärker, aber falls es Sie beruhigt, er ist es nicht. Er ist auch verwirrt. Vollkommen.“  
Harry beruhigte das wirklich. Er kam sich nicht vor wie eine Memme. Snape schien seine Gefühle trotz allem Drängens ernst zu nehmen. Er war der erste, der ihm nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, dass er es einfach durchstehen sollte. Der das nicht verlangte. Der ihm seine Zweifel ließ.   
„Ich komme nicht mit mir klar.“  
„Sie stecken seit gut zwei Stunden in der Verwandlung. Geben Sie sich Zeit, Mister Potter“, sagte der Elf ruhig. „Wenn Sie im Moment den Wunsch haben, Ihren neuen Körper zu verstecken, dann tun Sie es. Im Schrank liegen weite Sachen.“  
„Ich muss auf die Toilette, aber ich traue mich nicht, weil ich… mich nicht anfassen will. Ich… ich weiß ja gar nichts über Frauen und ihre Körper, verdammt noch mal“, wimmerte er und schluchzte.   
Der Elf zauberte ein Buch herbei. „Mister Snape ist manchmal wirklich ein Hornochse.“ Er sah Harrys entsetzten Blick. „Oh, er verkraftet das, wenn ich ihm das ins Gesicht sage und er erlaubt es mir auch. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Er will Ihnen nichts. Er will Ihnen nicht weh tun. Aber wenn er Sie im Moment nur unter Druck setzt und dann allein lässt mit dem Druck, gehen Sie daran kaputt. Und davon hat er nichts. Denken Sie, Sie können mit ihm reden, wenn er offen ist?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube schon. Wenn er… Distanz wahrt in dem Moment. Und mir Zeit gibt. Ich brauche mehr Zeit.“  
„Das wird er. Aber Sie haben keine Erfahrung mit Frauen. Und können mit dem neuen Körper nichts anfangen. Ich kann Ihnen tausend Mal sagen, Sie sind nicht Ihre Mutter. Aber Sie fühlen das nicht.“  
„Nein.“  
„Sie müssen diesen Körper für sich entdecken und erforschen lernen, wenn Sie darin leben wollen. Sonst geht es Ihnen wie einem Menschen, der im falschen Körper steckt. Sie werden krank.“ Er deutete auf das Buch. „Schauen Sie mal rein und… gehen Sie auf die Toilette. Wenn Sie es nicht fertig bringen, sich zu reinigen oder zu waschen, kann ich das anfangs magisch tun. Es kostet mich ein Fingerschnippen und Sie können dafür angezogen sein oder in einem anderen Raum als ich. Aber Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen. Auch wenn Sie aussehen wie Ihre Mutter, ist dieser Körper Ihrer und nicht der Ihrer Mom. Solange Sie das nicht verinnerlicht haben, kommen Sie in allen anderen Punkten keinen Schritt voran.“  
Harry nickte leicht. „Okay. Danke, Niko.“ Er sah, wie der Elf verschwand, fühlte sich ein wenig befreiter. Unsicher nahm er das Buch und ging auf die Toilette. Ein Buch über Frauen. Weibliche Anatomie. Vorgänge in Frauen. Veränderungen durch Lust, die Menstruation. Er stöhnte auf. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht gedacht. Frauen hatten das ja. Er verzog das Gesicht. Was hatte er sich hier nur aufgehalst?  
Da er nicht von einem Elf sauber gemacht werden wollte, biss er die Zähne zusammen, machte es widerwillig selbst und wusch sich dann gute fünf Minuten die Hände.   
Mit Snape hier wohnen. Kein Ding. Von ihm lernen. Kein Ding. Aber diese Sache zu der körperliche Nähe gehörte, was ja erst mal voraussetze, dass er mit dem neuen Körper klar kam… wie sollte er das schaffen?


End file.
